


So if we let go

by OTP_Malec_Shipper



Series: you take me high (bring me down) [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Hurt, Is forever really forever?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Malec_Shipper/pseuds/OTP_Malec_Shipper
Summary: Let’s just take it day by day,Just works that wayNo way, can we plan for forever- Future Friends, Superfruit.He should expected the separation, really. Nothing this good was going to last a lifetime, nevermind the promises they made.





	So if we let go

**Author's Note:**

> don't read this while listening to the choir remix unless you are a masochist, in which case,  
> [here's a link](https://youtu.be/OeLnO-T_PDs)

**_Let’s just take it day by day,_ **

**_Just works that way_ **

**_No way, can we plan for forever_ **

It was easy to write that on paper.

It was even easier to discuss it, to make light of it, both knowing that they were serious but not willing to admit it at the same time.

It was easy to make promises; it was way, way easier to break them.

Mitch had thought he had known it, once upon a time.

The thing is, they took the words way too literally.

It was after the Superfruit tour, after Pentatonix, after _Superfruit_ – yes, there was an **after;** Mitch partly hadn’t expected one, Superfruit had always been their thing, an expression of _themselves_ , but things never worked out his way, did it? – After everything they had done together.

They had decided to venture out on their own – something Mitch had wanted to do for a long time.

Their solo projects.

They consulted each other. Sometimes.

In the beginning.

Then came the time for tours, for their managements, both in two different genres, both wanting to explore out there on their own.

Mitch barely noticed how their traditions became non-existent, too immersed in his own life to notice it, both of them thinking of their own self, not of each other, day by day.

 _Just works that way,_ he thought with a bitter laugh.

There had been a time when they did everything together, went shopping together, went on vacation together, even going to Starbucks together, even that tradition of going to Starbucks together in the mornings which ~~still~~ used to live on years after they had made it.

It all stopped.

Drifting apart was natural, they said. It was all part of the process, they said.

But what do you do when you realize that your best friend –and something more, the words that Mitch had held onto, all these years- of so many years looked into your eyes and you saw the eyes of a stranger?

they were still the same blue that mitch once upon a time stared endlessly at, scott looking away, pretending that he didn’t notice. pretending that they had time.

Now Scott didn’t even notice him looking.

There was a time when he had thought that their friendship was unbreakable? Who wouldn’t have thought that? Years of hard work, years of arguments, quarrels, years for having fought for their friendship tooth and nail; this minor setback would have seemed just like that; a setback.

Mitch had always thought that their friendship was like a glass ornament.

Pure. Bittersweet.

Beautiful.

Preserved.

He had forgotten that glass ornaments could be so easily broken, however.

Their friendship had been such that when one of them dropped the glass ornament, the other one was always, always there to catch it, hanging on with all their might, barely a crack appearing.

This time, they had both let it go.

The glass ornament had fallen down in a splintering and unexpected crash, scattering tiny fragments everywhere, as beautiful as it was deadly.

Their friendship was beautiful. Their friendship breaking apart was beautiful.

Mitch could laugh at the irony if he wasn’t too busy fucking _crying_ over it.

Mitch hadn’t noticed the glass fragments, at first.

It had been a normal day, Mitch and Scott going out for coffee –separately, _of fucking course –_ Mitch meeting a fan on the way, politely asking for a picture, but too polite to ask the question that they’ve been thinking, that the entire fandom had been thinking-

Wherethefuckarescottandmitchwhathappennedtothemaretheystillfriendstellmetheyarethey’veworkedsohard-

Mitch shook his head, wanting to believe that their concerns were all false; wanting to not believe what was I front of his face.

Then it all came rushing back to him.

Scott and Mitch were in their living room, doing their own work, barely talking to each other, what used to be normal, comfortable silences turned into stiff, awkward, uncomfortable silences; Scott, who used to be so handsy and affectionate towards him barely touching him now – Mitch _missed_ those hugs that made him so warm and safe and cared for and at home-; the lack of endearments they had used around each other –sweetheart, hunty, love, Mitchy, Scotty, Stephanie, Melissa – all petered of into nothing, left with the cold, dead sound of Mitch and Scott.

Mitch staggered up to Scott’s bedroom, tears clouding his vision, unable to believe it, refusing to believe it, even now; going to the only person he instinctively knew would solve the problem; Scott.

He came across an empty bedroom.

Mitch looked around, disbelief momently outweighing his sadness.

There was a note lying on the bedside table, obviously written in a great hurry by the looks of it. Mitch picked it up, hands trembling with anticipation.

      _Mitch,_

_I’ll be gone for a few weeks; I had the amazing opportunity to go abroad for somewhere I’ve wanted to go for a long time._

_Scott._

No endearments, no huntys, no dears, no nothing.

They were two strangers living in the same apartment, nothing more, nothing less.

Mitch laughed bitterly, bordering on hysteria. He could feel the glass shards he had refused to believe in hurting him, the tiny million pinpricks hurting him more than an actual blow.

He knew where he was hurting, at that.

But this.

It was _everywhere._ He felt the pain threatening to engulf him, consume, Mitch helpless against the rushing tide –

He wanted Scott.

Scott would make everything better, had always made everything better –

But he had made it worse, this time.

But he still wanted the comfort of him, wanted to be held in his arms, to be comforted, the only one who could make him feel truly safe; his everlasting comfort, his Home.

But Scott was gone, and Mitch had a feeling he was never coming back.

That was when Mitch started crying in earnest, breath coming in deep, choking gasps, his mouth making a small hiccupping noise as he did. He buried his face in his hands, edging onto Scott’s bed, seeking the smell of Scott, inhaling the scent of him, body relaxing and sobs becoming slower and quieter.

He realized, with bittersweet irony, that Scott had never lost his meaning to him at all.

Mitch had realized there was enough of a relationship left to salvage, Scott hadn’t.

and mitch couldn’t do anything about it.

 

scott never came back their apartment, either.

**Author's Note:**

> leave some comments and kudos if you feel like killing me  
> Social media links on bio


End file.
